Love Rollercoaster
Music is a very large part of a person's life, however it can also be the very reason for a person's death. In 1975 a song called "Love Rollercoaster" was released by a young band called the "Ohio Players". The song quickly reached the number one spot on the charts and obviously thousands of people across the nation heard the song repeatedly as it was played by almost every DJ in the country. But it took one DJ from California to hear the screams. Near the beginning of the song he heard a sound that seemed out of place, he singled out the section of the song that he heard the sound in and replayed it over and over. He realized that the sound was actually a series of muffled screams. Apparently the model on the cover of the songs album titled "Honey" was the one screaming, and for good reason. After the song became popular, it was known that she went missing, but the common thought was that she took the small fortune that she gained from being the star of the album cover and just quit her job and fled the area. But only the Ohio players and their manager know what really happened. You see, the song almost didn't make it. A low budget and technical difficulties nearly stopped the song from being recorded and produced. Most of the members of the band became depressed and they prepared to disband. I guess you could say the band's manager went a little crazy. One night the band decided to try and record the song one last time, just for kicks. Everything began working perfectly, the singers voice sounded a little bit better that night, and the rest of the band played their instruments a little bit more lively. The manager was the happiest he'd ever been. But suddenly and without warning, the model that they had hired to be on the cover of their album barged into the recording studio and began screaming at the manager. When they had made the cover for the album earlier, the honey that the model was required to pour down her body had a chemical reaction with the fiber glass that she was kneeling on. Her skin was torn in various places on her shins. She threatened to sue the band for everything they had despite the wounds being minor, unlike the ones she was about to sustain. The manager snapped, he knew that her rant would be heard clearly on their song that had previously been recording without error. In a rage, he took a screwdriver from a nearby table and brutally stabbed her to death. The band members heard her screams, but they kept recording. The song became very popular and the band and manager gained a huge amount of money. Ironically the Ohio players fell back into a hard depression and the manager disappeared. When asked about the screams by reporters, the group said "No comment" and then something about "an oath not to tell". The song remains popular but the guys don't like to talk about it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Music Category:Original Story Category:Theory